Sun Sets
by WingedJay13
Summary: They knew they'd be back. No one doubted it. The Volturi are coming. The Cullens are threatening their "rule". I know its been done before but i wanna put in my own spin.
1. Prologue

It's been seven years since breaking dawn. Renesmee is fully grown and has the appearance of a twenty five year old. She is beautiful quit intellectual woman who though she gets whatever she wants is not the brat you might expect. The whole family lives in Alaska with their extended family the Denalies. Renesmee is now Mrs. Black. Everyone is quite happy and has been for seven years. Even Tanya and Kate who though still grieve for their sister Irina are consoled by the new member of their "vegetarian" coven: Garret. No one has heard from the Volturi in all this time there is an era of blissful peace throughout the vampire world.


	2. Part one:Marcus

**Part one: Marcus **

Didyme. That was the one thought on my mind. Her image was still fresh in my infallible memory. Such was the curse of the immortals. I sat in my chamber brooding over her. I had loved her. I still loved her though she had been dead for centuries. She had been my wife, my mate. I would have said soul-mate but being what I was, I didn't have a soul. I was damned cursed to go to the burning everlasting hell. That is if I ever burned on Earth, which was something my brothers would never allow me to do. Such misery to live an eternity without the one you were made to be with. My brothers, I could hear them now. "Where is Marcus?" Caius implored.

"Where do you think Brooding in his chamber," replied Aro. They knew me so well, Aro I suppose had an excuse he'd read my every thought. Most however would assume I was bored. That wasn't necessarily true I'd just wish that everyone would realize what they have. Love. Everyone was always looking to gain more. There selfishness astounds me. Even my own brothers were overcome with their want for power. They should be with their wives. Instead they plot to destroy the Cullens. They were getting to big a coven, threat. Why did it matter though? The Cullens did not want power; they did not want to rule. I could sense the truth behind their words. It was never their intent to kill Aro or the Volturi, but it was our intent to kill them. Killing for power always for power. We were killing love for power. Why didn't my brothers see that this was wrong?

I went back to my thoughts of Didyme. Curse the werewolves. They had killed her. Those monsters. Incapable of love only hunger. Caius, my brother, to some he seemed heartless. This was a lie he was not always so corrupt, He had felt my pain all those centuries ago and he had taken revenge in my stead while I was incapacitated with my grief. The scum of the land had been extinguished, the danger was gone, werewolves where extinct.

"Come brother it is time to feed," called Aro. It was no more than a murmur from three stories below but I could hear it plain as day. Feeding was another subject I was unsure of. It was slaughter; we treated humans like pigs luring them in with food to the slaughter house only to be turned into bacon and ham roasts. Much the same we had Chelsea go out into the town wearing rather… revealing clothing and then as if that wasn't unfair enough she used her gift to attract the humans to her. Then she led them in their drunken state to our castle where there would be no escape. There we feasted. It is true that vampires hunting humans is the natural order of things but they were a sentient species too they should at least be given a fair chance. As I walked into the room I smelled the humans my throat burned like a branding iron was shoved down it. The searing pain burned evermore, my lips pulled back but I pushed it to the back of my mind. The humans didn't need any reason to run early. That was the plan at least. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said Aro practically yelling to be heard over the crowd of doomed humans."I'm sure you're all wondering while you're here," he yelled again.

"Not really," replied a youthful man from the assembled crowd, "we're here to see that hot babe over there in the mini-skirt!" Chelsea giggled her high feminine way.

"Well unfortunately that's not why you're here," Aro continued, while Felix and Demetri closed the twin doors. A few glanced back now uneasily. "You're here…" All the vampires in the room pulled back their lips now exposing their glistening teeth bloodlust clearly visible in their eyes, "to die." Confusion was visible on every human face in the room. Then Caius pounced on a woman in the first row. In the blink of an eye her head had been cocked backwards and Caius had sunk his teeth into one of her main arteries. Then the screaming started. Then the feasting started. Did I care who these mostly innocent humans were? Did I care that we had just murdered hundreds out of the Italian population? No I was in the hunting mode my thirst was being sedated. My mind, for the moment was at blissful peace.


	3. Felix

**Felix:**

I sat in my chamber, my thirst quenched after the feast we had just had… for now. I wondered what Marcus was doing. While Aro was more the leader of the Volturi I was loyal to Marcus. He was a father figure to me he had taken me in to the Volturi though I had no gift. I had quickly risen up in the ranks anxious to please Marcus and prove myself to his reluctant brothers. I was now one of the guard. Marcus was proud of me; and his brothers were impressed with me. Now though I was confused. I had a bit of a crush. Yes I a vampire had a crush, as ridiculous as that seems. My crush was on Bella Swan. I refused to think of her as Bella Cullen even though she has been happily married to Edward for seven years. I for some reason could not think of her as the enemy, even when the Volturi had almost convicted her family all thoughs years ago. **(Note: Flashbacks will be** **in italics)**

___"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with you," Edward had suggested. Please pick me I silently hoped, anything to talk to Bella. Sure enough Aro had snapped his fingers twice calling me and Demitri to his side. Edward had then brought Bella and their daughter Emmet, and there mutt called Jacob. I glanced over at Emmet. His hulking girth rivaled my own, but my real attention was focused on Bella. She had been good looking the one time I had seen her last in Italy when Edward had gone suicidal, but now she was a goddess. _

_"Immortality suits you," I said stupidly._

_"Thanks so much," she retorted._

_"You're welcome. It's too bad…"I had trailed off then embarrassed to say you're already married._

_"Yes to bad, isn't it?" she murmured. I winked thinking she had understood what I was going to say._

Now I realized she had thought I meant to bad you're planning on killing us. What was I to do? Aro knew I liked her to he had touched us all when we got back to the castle making sure we had no thoughts of treason. However he understood that I would never leave Marcus and thus I'd never leave the Volturi. What should I do? I resolved to seek council from Marcus.

I quickly sprinted up the two flights of stairs to Marcus's room making it there in seconds. The perks of being a vampire, I thought to myself. Before I even knocked Marcus stated, "Come in my son."

"Father I seek your council," I simply stated.

"Proceed I will help you if I can."

"Father I'm sure you already know all of this however I will tell you again anyway, I love Bella Swan."

"Felix she is Bella Cullen now, you must come to grips with this or you will become as bitter as I."

"That is beside the point, as you know we the Volturi are planning to destroy the Cullens which though I don't like to admit it includes Bella, I don't know if I can partake in such a battle. What are your thoughts on my predicament?" I said all of this in a whisper that Aro and Caius who were four stories below us engrossed in their plans would not be able to hear.

"Felix you are a compassionate man, you have voiced allowed some of my thoughts. I too do not agree with my brothers plans. They are wrong and hateful. The Cullens are a family not a coven their love for each other is great perhaps enhanced by their strange diet. They have given me much to think about."

"What is your plan father?"

"My plan? My plan is to disband. I do not to this act lightly but I feel it is the right thing to do. What the Volturi are planning is not an act of justice but an act of greed and I cannot stand by and watch this happen. Are you with me my son?"

Disband the Volturi! My father was one of its heads and he was turning traitor! This was insane! Were the Volturi really so corrupt? The answer was yes what my father had just described to me was true. I couldn't stand by and let this happen either. "I'm with you."

"Then we must leave immediately before my brothers find out quickly we must go now we don't have time to get anything. "

"Were we going?"

"To warn the Cullens of course and to join them!"

We were joining the Cullens!?!? We would be fighting against the Volturi!!! This was madness! At the same time it was noble. Plus I would get to see Bella and fight alongside her. Marcus stood up and I followed suit. Then we began running, at full speed we jumped out the nearest window into the forest. Our turning traitor would make the Volturi hesitate a little longer so they could make new strategies. Giving us time to make it to Washington and warn the Cullens. We could do it we could save Bella we could end the Volturi's rein once and for all. I wasn't hopeful but it was better than just going along with whatever Aro and Caius had planned. I was going to see Bella!!!


	4. Part two: Renesmee

**Part 2: Renesmee**

With Jacob beside me in his wolf form we ran nimbly through the forest at full speed. We were back in forks for my birthday only my grandpa and the wolves knew we were back. It was weird how similar I and Jake were. Neither of us was as fast as a vampire but at the same time fast enough to be a blur to any one without immortal eyes. I looked down at my tattered dress. Alice had been dressing me my entire seven years of life despite my mom's complaints. I agreed with my mom. What exactly was the point of wearing designer dresses while hunting? I didn't know but Alice would kill me if she heard me complaining so I obliged to wear whatever she wanted me to. Even so a dress just wasn't practical so I had torn through the expensive light blue fabric so that I could run. The tear went all the way up my thigh, and Jacob, I had thought enjoyed that very much. I was proved right when my mind reading dad smacked him in the back of his head. I had playfully scolded both dad and Jacob telling my dad to blame Alice, and then my dad had glared at me reading my mind, as usual about how I secretly enjoyed it. Which Alice laughed at in her high soprano trilling laugh. My fashion sense nor Jacob's perverted enjoyment however was not what I should be thinking about now though. I was in the middle of hunting.

This was part of my birthday gifts, an entire day all alone with Jacob. So far I was enjoying myself we'd both taken down deer mine I had bragged to him was bigger. It was hilarious to watch him get frustrated over that we were both extremely competitive. Jacob had of coarse went in search of a mountain lion to beat me and all together we had killed six animals we were now sprinting to the our meadow where I was eagerly waiting to have one of our rare kisses. Even though I was mature both physically and mentally to twenty eight my parents still babied me, so I rarely got any alone time seeing as my dad could read both of our minds and would come and ruin everything if he heard us doing anything him or mom didn't approve of. Which was everything. Today Mom had convinced him that we deserved some alone time.

The lush forest was visibly thinning up ahead and sunlight was streaming into the open glade. I wish I sparkled like the rest of my family did in the sunlight but I was too human for that. Even still Alice and Rosalie looked stunning in the sunlight; like diamonds! Me I stayed the same still beautiful with my pale perfect skin but not all glittery. We cleared the trees and burst into the lighted meadow. Jake in his wolf form still patiently waited for me to turn around so he could phase back and put on his shorts. I sighed this is what him being around dad for eight years did to him. My mom once told me that before Jake would have cockily just phased back with a big smile on his La Push Indian face enjoying my blush. Now however he was much more the gentle men.

Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me holding me close to his chest. He sighed, "Finally, you don't know how long I've waited Nessie." I loved it when he called me that. It was his playful nick name for me he barely ever called me Renesmee, but I liked both my names. We slipped down so that we were lying side by side in the soft green grass. He had one arm cradling my head the other was wrapped around my middle. We both paused for the tell tale pitter patter of my family coming to intervene. Surprisingly my mom was following through she also had promised that she would shield our thoughts from dad too but there was no way of knowing if she was holding up on that part of her promise.

"Finally," I agreed. He squeezed me a little tighter in one of his big hugs. I looked up at him. He was staring down at me through his hair. It wasn't as long as it had once been but not a buzz cut either his russet colored hair hung in his eyes and just lower than his ears. It was long but not too long. In short the way I liked it. Suddenly his lips rushed to mine. I opened my lips slightly and we were making out on the meadow floor. It was just like I had dreamed. Me in Jakes arms kissing in our serene meadow my little piece of heaven. Jacob had always been mine for all seven years of my life, he had started out my babysitter he was the one who always did what I ask and did it in a playful way, then for a while my older brother, then he was my crush then when I was a little over three of course I was mature enough to be fourteen we had started dating then we got more serious and now that I had physically stopped growing I was waiting for him to propose. Our lips parted after what seemed like too short a time and we watched the sun set. Me in my torn dress and Jake in old shorts (he had an excuse not to be dressed up all the time seeing as pure vampire scent burned his nose). I was in love! Nothing could ruin this moment.

That is except for, "come on Nessie I told Bella I'd have you back by twilight."

"Well it was nice while it lasted." I sighed. Parents always had to mess things up. We stood up and Jake backed up a little starting to shake. "Wait let's just walk!" I pleaded. Jake smiled with his black eyes twinkling. He took my hand in his and we strolled off towards my other grandpa's mansion. Jake swung our hands back and forth while looking down at me. It was impossible to deny that he loved me when he gave me that look. After a few minutes we could see the river on the outskirts of the forest on the other side we could see my dad and mom and Alice and as we got closer we could see that almost my whole family was there and both packs. The only one not there was Grandpa Charlie.

"It's like you don't trust us at all!" Jake shouted over to them. Suddenly he had swept me up into his arms smiling he ran and jumped clear over the river landing with perfect precision in front of my dad. Presenting me like a gift he stretched out his arms to my dad and said, "here you go sir; right on time." We were both grinning and Jake was chuckling. Everyone else was frowning seriously.

Finally my dad solemnly said, "Alice had a vision. The Volturi are coming." Now I noticed the frightened look behind everyone's solemn faces. My mom looked down right terrified. Jasper's eyes were darting around almost as if he was looking for escape routes, at the same time he was hunched protectively over Alice his scarred arms around her waist as if he was going to shield her. Grandpa Carlisle was in the same way shielding Grandma Esme. I had never seen Grandpa look so angry he was always happy or serene, at the most sad, but never angry. Emmet was hugging Rosalie brushing her blonde hair while at the same time smiling, Emmet always loved a fight. Kate was being held by Garret who was looking down at her worried. Tanya was standing off to the side eyes darting. Eleazar was holding Carmen's hand and all of the women's faces mimicked my mom's but Alice's suddenly looked still and strangely focused but not on her surroundings. Just as suddenly as Alice my dad asked, "but why only two?" He had been reading Alice's mind while she was having a vision.

"I don't know Edward, first they were all coming planning to destroy us and claim their rule over vampire kind, now only Marcus and Felix are coming."

"Are the rest coming later?"

"I don't know. The other future just disappeared."

"So what does this mean?" asked dad.

"We'll just have to wait and see," advised Grandpa wisely.

"We can take two vampires easy!" Seth Clearwater shouted high fiving Emmet's outstretched hand. He and Jake were the only ones that could handle being so close to vampires without shaking. Embry, Quill, Leah, Sam, Jared, Paul (etc.) all were standing slightly off to the side quivering. They had nothing against us Cullens it was just against their instincts to be so close to 'danger.'

Jake abruptly but gently set me down, "what's the game plan?" He asked grandpa excitedly. Like Emmet the wolves loved a fight.

"We wait to see if Alice has anymore visions and in the meantime we wait," said grandpa matter of factly.

I was worried. What had we done? No human knew about me but Grandpa Charlie but he thought it was some weird gene defect or at least that's what he had led himself to believe. I wasn't a threat to the vampires, why were we under attack again?

I knew it was kind of weird but what did I care. I wanted my mom. Yes even though just a few minutes ago I had wanted more freedom from them. I walked towards her placing my hot hand on her cold cheek. I showed her holding me as a baby when the Volturi had come the last time.

My mom understood immediately. The image I had shown her was both pleading for a comforting hug and a question. Would the Volturi try to break us apart again?

She wrapped her stone arms around me. "It'll be okay," she promised though it sounded like she might be trying to reassure herself too, "I won't let them take you away from me."

"From us," corrected my dad and Jake at the same time.

"How long to we have," asked Jake suddenly.

Alice looked at him and said gravely, "they'll be here tomorrow."

My dad suddenly smiled. Jake looked at him with a questioning look to his face as if expecting my dad to answer some unspoken question. It came to no surprise when my dad did actually answer. Dad had probably read Jake's mind and 'heard' his question. "I know you'll be a great-"he smiled again, "good luck."

I was extremely confused. What were they talking about? Jake's smile lit up his face, "thank you Edward!" Suddenly he was sprinting towards the house. A minute later he was bounding out onto the highway with a shirt on.

"Where's he going???" I asked my dad. He just smiled chuckling slightly. Now even my mom was wondering. Everyone was. For the rest of the day you could see my family either lounging around with worried expressions on their faces or pestering my dad on where Jake was going.

At around midnight I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of the Volturi. We were in the clearing. Their blood red eyes were approaching. I whirled around. The red eyes were everywhere, surrounding me. I bared my teeth and hissed at them. A low chuckle sounded behind me. It was terrifying his cold high pitched laugh gripped at my heart like an icy hand piercing through me leaving me horrified. I screamed and woke up.

I looked around. I was in my room in the little hut that my Grandma Esme had rebuilt for my parents. I couldn't hear my parents they must still be at the mansion. Jacob however was back and was sleeping next to me, He suddenly jerked awake. "What? Huh? Nessie? What's wrong?" Jake stuttered in a daze.

"Nothing it was just a dream. Just a dream," I assured him and me at the same time.

I laid back down into Jake's arms. "It's okay Nessie," Jake soothed me as he wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hand on his cheek showing him my nightmare.

I could feel him tense up beside me. He pulled me closer, "I won't let them get you." He stroked my light brown hair. I let myself relax. Exhaling I fell back asleep, this time not to wake till morning.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not at all sorry that I haven't updated this story since nobody reviewed. Hey its watev, maybe I'll update again if people ever write any reviews in which case I'll send them all notices but I just kind of lost interest. –wingedjay13/jay13lycan


End file.
